


you fit me just right

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: the dreamies are loud.turns out they're even louder when you have a banging headachebut not to worry, becuase the number 1 boyfriend, lee donghyuck (as voted by himself) is here to help.





	you fit me just right

a dorm full of children and one childish adult was never meant to be quiet, but right now, quiet was exactly what jeno needed. his head had been killing him since he woke up and it didn't help nct dream were in the middle of promotions so it's not like he could sleep it off. 

it was just past 9 at night before dream all got back to dorm and jeno was suprised he was still standing up. he felt like someone was hitting his head hard, repeatedly, making the poor boy feel like curling up and crying. 

he rather ungracefully stumbled to his room before crashing onto his bed with his face in the pillow. this bliss was extremely short lived as, for some reason, jaemin deemed it completely suitable to start blasting music really loudly from his tiny little room. 

if jeno was in any other mood, he would of just sighed and shouted at him to turn it down. not today though. no today, jeno just felt like crying. he felt as if his head was actually about to implode. he quickly rubbed his face, he wasn't a baby, he was 18 years old. what 18 year old cries over a little bit of noise?

but god was on jeno's side that evening, because suddenly, he heard the door click open and someone quietly whispering,

"jen, are you here?"

jeno let out a small smile at the nickname. there was only one person in the group who called him jen and it was donghyuck - wait, why was donghyuck in the dream dorm? 

jeno turned over, wincing a little due to the sudden bright light from behind donghyuck, that kind of made him look like an angel (but donghyuck's ego didn't need to know that). 

"hey, jen, what's up? you were super quiet today."

"my head really hurts," jeno mumbled

donghyuck stepped into the room, closing the door and sighed, "aw jen baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"we were really busy today; you didn't need my issues on top of everything else"

pouting, jeno reached his arm out and made grabby hands at the boy standing in front of the door. fuck being 18 years old, he wanted his hyuckie. not to be cheesy, but that boy made him very happy. donghyuck could always tell when jeno needed him and never failed to make sure he was ok. jeno hoped he was the same to donghyuck.

sighing again, donghyuck moved towards the bed in which jeno lay, scooped up the slightly taller boy into his arms and said, 

"jenjen, my baby, my angel, as your boyfriend, it's kind of my job to make sure you" donghyuck booped his nose "are feeling well. i know you dont like telling me things like this, but you need to so I can take care of you"

squirming in donghyuck's arms, jeno replied, "i dont need someone to look after me anymore, i'm a big boy"

"i don't care how big you are, i want to look after you. here, how about you come with me to the 127 dorm, it's a lot quieter than in here."

barely able to think at this point, jeno simply replied "only if you carry me"

"big boy, my ass. well, come on then," donghyuck stood up from the bed and turned around, offering the worn out jeno a piggyback. jeno slowly climbed up, and placed his sore head on the other's shoulder.

slowly opening the door, donghyuck carefully carried his boyfriend out the dorm, down the stairs and into the 127 dorm. there was nobody sat in the living room, except for sicheng, who had been watching tv, but had fallen asleep. 

donghyuck walked past the sleeping man and into the corridor that led to all the 127 members rooms. pushing the door open and attempting not to drop his now nearly asleep boyfriend, donghyuck looked into the room he shares with jaehyun, to find it empty. remembering the elder had gone to his nightly schedule, he smiled to himself and walked over to his bed, gently placing jeno down. 

finally taking a proper look at jeno, donghyuck noticed how the boy was still in the jeans and hoodie he was wearing before they arrived at the dorm. after battling with whether or not to leave jeno or to wake him up from his light slumber and have him change, he decided to carefully shake the boy awake. 

"jen baby, im not letting you sleep in jeans, let's change you into something more comfortable, yeah?"

whining a little, jeno sat up and allowed the other to pull his jeans and hoodie off, and let donghyuck pull one of the latters pyjama tops over jeno's head. 

after changing himself, donghyuck padded quietly back to his bed, which now contained a pouty little jeno. climbing in and letting jeno curl up into him, donghyuck smiled to himself. his hands found jeno's hair and he slowly started untangling it. jeno quietly hummed in agreement and soon enough was fast asleep. donghyuck pressed a kiss into his hair and simply said, 

"you fit me just right."

**Author's Note:**

> hello im aware this isn't amazing but the world deserves more nohyuck, and you should write the fics you want to see in the world. 
> 
> follow me on twt @dreamiesintl x
> 
> -lay


End file.
